Shishka
Shishka was the name of a Machinima made by Ze when he first started making Machinimas, all episodes are in Halo 3. He hasn't finished the series, but is planning to due to him reaching the "Ze makes Shiska 3: Act 5" milestone during the 24 Hour Livestream. Shishka 1 The Machinima begins when Ze and a friend are about to join a game on Halo 3, pickering. When the join the game, they soon find they are fighting hackers depicted as children. As the two fight the hackers, one called H4x 4 Lyfe 69, Ze's character get's killed and his friend is the only blue team member left. As the friend is about to get killed, a mod called Shishka enters the game, wearing Recon armor, on fire and has the head of the IRL Shishka. Shishka then kills one hacker with his 'ban-hammer' then goes after the other one. As the hacker thinks he has won, Shishka comes and bans him, as he leaves, he gets interupted by the friend, who asks for Recon, the Machinima ends with Shishka laughing and the friend screaming Shishka 2: Let's Make Movie Magic The sequel is a double sequel for both Machinimas, Shishka 1 and Let's Make Movie Magic. The video begins with the main character from Let's Make Movie Magic, who now has his XBOX back, but has lost a lot of friends, therefore losing voice actors and body actors, he then yells in empty space for a fresh idea. The next scene shows the main hacker from the first Shishka, now called 'Mod Free of Die Soft' (a Die Hard Reference), running from Bungie Moderators after modding a game. Attempting not to be banned from XBL like last time, the hacker leaves the game. Trying to find inspiration the director from LMMM goes to matchmaking, only to find the hacker impressing several players, the director then trys to talk to the hacker, but runs as he gets pursued by the hacker. When confronted by the hacker, the director reveals that he is not scared, but impressed by his hacks and wants him to star in his upcoming Machinima. The hacker agrees, but only if the director can defeat one of his hacks, the director defeats the hack and confronts the hacker, who agrees to help the director. The two go to a custom map, the hacker asks the director if he has a script, but the director says he doesn't have one, but it will make sense. The hacker then goes to a McDonalds, only to find that the person at the drive thru is Shishka, seeing this, the hacker drives away and gets calmed down by the director. As the two begin filming, a blue team member spawns, and the hacker reveals that that the person isn't one of his hacks, as the two look back, the person is behind them, revealing himself to Shishka. The two split off and Shishka runs after the hacker, but Shishka is then killed by the director, Shishka then brings in another moderator, Lukems. The ending part of the Machinima, is Lukems and Shishka confronting the director and accuse him of boosting, the director then runs away, only to be pursued. A random scene, showing a speeder getting pulled over, then the officer getting shot shows up, making it unrelevent to the video. Shiska 3: H4x 4 Lyfe 69 The Machinima begins with a Bungie recruit being promoted to moderator by Shishka, who leads him to a room to give the new mod his own ban hammer. The recruit runs off and the next scene shows the hacker (now however called H4x 4 Lyfe 69 Version 3) from the past two Shishkas asking the 'hacking god' what to do with Bungie chasing him, the god then tells the hacker that without the ban hammer, the mods are powerless, he later gives the hacker a powerful hacking weapon, a modded skull and tells the hacker to use the phrase 'Ska hev' if he is in trouble. The hacker gets teleported to an oddball game and is surronded by the enemy team, the hacker then uses 'Ska hev' and the enemy team turns into allies. The hacker then gets confronted by the new moderator, but the hacker then use Ska Hev to disarm the mod, who runs away, leaving the hammer for the hacker. Shishka then gets contacted by Bungie saying that the hammer is in the hacker's hands now, Shishka then contacts the hammer, which says Ska hev, which causes something to Shishska, ending the part. Shiska 3: H4x 4 Lyfe 69 Act 2 The video begins with the Hacker, now the most powerful hacker in the game, presenting a speech to fellow hackers, revealing that he has switched the ban-hammers purpose to hack, calling it, the 'Hax-hammer'. The next scene shows Shishka telling Bungie that the hacker has to be stopped, then Stosh comes telling Shishka that he should have trained the recruit better, Shishka then turns defensive and runs away. The hackers then go to the Bungie server, Shiska then confronts the hacker, who then hits Shishka, banning him, the hacker then commands the attack on the Bungie mods. The remaining mods then retreat, the now un-banned Shiska, returns, only to retreat himself. The hackers then take over the Bungie network, who then hack the whole servers, ending the part. Shiska 3: H4x 4 Lyfe 69 Act 3 A day after the attack on the Bungie server, two players discuss the events, and believe it was all a joke by Bungie. However, the hacker shows up and tells his life story and bans the two players. A month then passes by and the now defeated Shishka is confronted by a player asking for Shishka's current plan to stop the hacker, Shishka however stays silent. The player reveals that he looked up to Shishka, but now that he is a 'loser', he leaves. A mysterious figure then comes into the room, and Shishka gets up and confronts the figure, the figure reveals his name is LaserMangle and tells Shishka that the hacker is now a potiential test subject for a project called 'Ban 2.0', a new ban that can render a hacker useless and will never let him/her play again. Lukems then comes in and tells Laser to keep it clean, but Laser runs off yelling keep it clean. Lukems then tells Shishka that what Laser said is real and it will take 3 months for it to actually be finished. Lukems then reveals to Shishka the damage that has been done, showing him a video of the hacker banning high-ranked players. Shishka is now feeling defeated and Lukems tells him that some moderators have begun looking for new jobs. The next scene shows the top hackers, called the Prophets of the Hacking Council (which is codenames for them due to their 'barbaric middle school names') meeting for the first time in years at the H4XIG0N. The hacker is then brought back into the council as the Prophet of Power, and the 6 prophets go into the hacking portal to become one. The next shot is Shiska telling the top moderators that there is hope, that they are going to carry out Ban 2.0. The 5 Mods, JonnyOThan, Achronos, Lukems, Ske7ch and Shishka then turn into one figure. Shiska 3: Act 4 & 5 Though Act 4 was released, Ze had to take it down due to copyright issues, however he is planning to release it along with Act 5. Category:Machinima Category:Ze Royal Viking Category:Series Category:Series of 2008 Category:Series starting in 2008